Avenger
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HARVFROM HOME DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT Peters named gets cleared but an old foe returns and a new one rises will peter manage them all including the whole world knowing his identity only time can tell


**Major spoilers for endgame and far from home I will base the story AFTER far from home please do not read if you have not watched.**

**?????? POV **

It was dark and cold I liked the cold heat was bad the stars a hot but I'm far from them I see a planet it looked big and full of food.

**Peters POV **

Sirens go off the police are near by I jump from the roof I was on and swing to the crime in progress I hear gunshots in the distance I knew I was getting closer I could see smoke I swing quicker I landed on a lamppost and seen the crime rhino was at it again.

"Hey rhino what's up?" I ask

"DIE! BUG!" he yells as he charges at me.

"Doing good I see" I say as I jump from the lamppost and land on his head.

"You seem to be on point today rhino" I say as I jump off his head slamming into the ground.

"DIE PETER" he yelled I looked back at him I hate this what is the point in wearing a mask and fighting crime if everyone knows who I am. I kicked him into a building then on his way out hit him with a web bomb it attached to him wrapping around his arm and attached to the walls with extra strong webbing strong enough to hold the hulk.

I heard footsteps behind me then guns clocked back I knew at least two guards were behind me with guns pointed at me.

"Freeze Parker!" I turn around hands in the air.

"On the ground!" I heard the other say. I knelt down and put my hands in front of my face. Then sense my hands were in the right place I webbed the guns and threw them back the guards looked at me in shock I just webbed to a building and swung away.

This is dumb I risk my life everyday and night for my city and all my city does is hate me. ARGH dam you Mysterio. My city hates me my aunt is under heavy investigation so I can never go home my school hates me and everyone knows who I am so that's a no go but this has been the case for 2 years now and I'm going to celebrate my 18th alone it's my birthday tomorrow and All I have are the avengers. Now I know that sounds cool but when all you got is other hero's you get a bit lonely I miss my friends who I can never see I miss my aunt who I can never see.

I swing back to avengers tower I had to be stealthy so no one could see where I was. What was I to do I have spent the last 2 years of my life fighting and running and searching for any evidence that the video was fake but to no avail.

I head back to my room after entering the tower. I am greeted by multiple hero's like Sam Wilson and Professor Hulk I even saw Rocket the guardians might be visiting normally I would be stoked to see the hero's again but i could not bring my self to be happy. I slept and I dreamed off her.

**Michelle's POV**

I hate Flash ever sense Pete got outed the FBI are outside my house cause he told them I know everything about him sense I'm his girlfriend. And while that is true I cannot go anywhere without being tailed.

My parent found out the hard that I for one had a boyfriend and two that's he's a superhero/criminal my dad hates him but my dads an officer of the law so that means I can't see Pete at all with out being called an "accessory to a crime" they called it. Sigh Ned is the exact same even our conversations are being listened this is an invasion of privacy.

Ned has spent the last two years looking for evidence to help Peter but to no avail I miss him I keep my emotions in check all the time everyone at school avoids me and Ned like we have the plague even the teachers avoid us! I miss him so much a single tear rolls down my ear I finnaly had him the guy I had a crush on for years I finnaly had him on our first date shit hit the fan and he's a wanted criminal. I walk till I see smoke right next to me the floor is cracking and there is a lot of smoke

**Peters POV **

I woke up from a nightmare. I stood out of bed and put on some pants and go to the balcony I go out side the city is so peaceful at this time I check my watch and see it's like 4:30 in the morning I know it's pointless going back to bed. I admire the view till I see smoke and not a house fire smoke. The kind of smoke you see in a volcano. I quickly suit up in my Spidey suit and web to the closest building I try to see what's going on but I can't see anything so I get as close as I can I see it now it's the "fire elemental" wait but that means.

"Quinten Beck" I say out loud I look but could not see him anywhere obviously he's dead. Right? and while there was no monster the drones are worse

I quickly go dive down.

"Karen how many drones?" I ask

"7" she replies

"Highlight them" I commanded

"Yes peter" she says and all the drones were highlighted.

"Thanks" I say as I go into the monster I web up one drone and the next but the drones kept shooting me.

**Michelle's POV **

"Ned just do it now it's what we need to see they need to see it" I demand over the phone.

"Ok I'm on it...connected...uploading...Done it's done MJ" I look up and smile.

"I see it so does the whole world" I say with a smile.

**Peters POV **

I swing to the others 5 drones down the out side of the monster was visible not a lot but decent I don't have time to look I see the sixth drone I swing at it and kick it instantly destroying it. I aim for the last but I get shocked by the drone I fall but get grabbed by... a beam holding me up then I see it the drone had a hologram on it was Beck.

"Hi Pete he says. I just stare at him

"Fuck You" I say with pure hatred in my voice

"Launguage" he says

"Why now?" I ask

"Why not I framed you for a crime highlight of my life and you took the blame while I "died" a hero cause Even In Death I Am The Hero Edith. Sound familiar"

"You set me up you took two years of my life from me!"

"So? Yes I framed you set you up you stopped me from destroying London and you took the blame" He stated with a smug grin.

"I will stop you again" I say.

"No no you won't" he says

Then he disappeared and the drone blew up the monster disappeared and I fell but I quickly webbed to a building it was a small two story building I looked down at the people the stared at me the cops the civilians all staring at me. Then they cheered my phone went ringing I picked up.

"Hello?" I say

"Look up" I here her say and then she hung up I turned and looked up there was the tv in the tv in the tv lapping over it was my suits cam it was connected to the tv all the TVs in the area I looked down and seen her smiling I turned of my camera and dropped down.

The people all cheered and apologized the cops also holsted there guns and stared at me wordless I took my mask off and revealed my face and smiled for the city and the news crew then I saw her I smiled and webbed to a building disappearing. She was pissed I could tell but I smirked when attention was off her I swooped down and picked her up and took her to the top of a skyscraper.

"I said never again" she said when she was done screamin.

"Laughed and leaned in for a kiss she did to and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity when I heard thunder and engines and a slam I pulled away and sighed.

"Hey guys" I say and turn to Hulk Thor and Sam. The smiled.

"Hey kid we came to congratulate you and clearing your name" Sam said

"Oh well thanks also thanks for the hell with the drones" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah well we thought it was"

"Under your pay grade" I interrupted

"I was going to say under control but yeah your thing two" Sam says he then flys away and hulk looked at me.

"Good job kid Tony would be proud so would Ben" he says

"Thanks Bruce" I say he then jumps away.

"Man of spiders" Thor said he had lost all the weight he had gained and looked bad ass he had a haircut and all.

"Good job I hope we still see you often your humor is much needed" he says.

"Thanks Thor" I say then he to leaves

I look back at MJ

"Hey" I say

She puts her arms around my neck and leans in again I gladly kiss her back.

She pulled back

"Happy birthday Parker" she says I realize she's right I'm 18 I totally forgot I smile and lean in to kiss her again.

**????? POV **

I land on the planet and see the bright lights and see the people the food it was full of stuff to do eat and do I go to the closest person and do my thing

**Okay I'm not extremely happy with this chp but I promise i had good reason clearing Pete's name fast sense the cops still hate Spidey but he's not wanted anymore. But there will be a lot more chapters I love spider-man so there will be more. Thanks for reading **

**-shipmaster777777777777777777**


End file.
